Under the Mistletoe 1: Look Up!
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Kiss me underneath the mistletoee :D


Heehee . First one of the night ~ ;) Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Under The Mistletoe #1<p>

Kyoraku Shunsui x Nanao Ise

Look Up!

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Nanao squealed excitedly as the white snow drifted lightly down. It was cold. Very cold. But she liked it. Seeing snow reminded her of her childhood and of what happy times they had been. But now, she was happy spending each and every day with her captain, Kyoraku.

"Oh, Nanao! Come over here!", Rangiku's loud voice rang out through the small field as Nanao made her way over to where the orange-haired fukutaicho was sitting with Hinamori Momo. "So I heard that if you stand underneath mistletoe on Christmas, you'll get kissed!", Hearing this, Nanao blushed. She wanted Kyoraku to kiss her so bad.

"Nanao-chan, why don't you get Kyoraku-san under the mistletoe?" Hinamori winked, making Nanao blush even further. Nanao straightened her glasses as she got up.

"I'm going to go find Kyoraku taicho…" She said as she turned and walked away, oblivious to Rangiku's jeering laughs behind her.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Running down the corridors of the eighth squad barracks, Nanao swung her head back and forth, looking for her beloved taicho. Swiftly sliding open doors, Nanao finally found him. He was totally drunk and lying on a sofa with a sake bottle in his hand. "Taicho!", she yelled as he turned around.

"Nanao-chan~ Come drink with me!" Usually, she would have refused but since it _was _December the 24th, she felt that she deserved to party. Pouring herself a cup, the usually calm and composed fukutaicho downed it all in one gulp as Kyoraku cheered.

"Drink up, drink up!" He encouraged and the two drank well into the night despite Nanao's loud protests.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Mm?" Nanao moaned as she clutched her head painfully. She had a killer migraine from drinking too much. Then she felt something warm behind her. Turning around, she saw Kyoraku's body pressed firmly against hers. Startled, she squirmed a bit. _Wha… What happened? Did we… Holy crap… _Nanao looked down hurriedly but to her relief, she was still completely dressed. So she settled into the embrace. Turning her body around to face him, she pressed against his strong and lean body comfortably.

It was a tight fit on the sofa they were sleeping on but then again, it was the perfect chance for them to be close.

"Na… Nanao-chan…" She heard him mutter in his sleep. Abandoning all intention of sleeping, she perked her ears and listened. "Nanao-chan, I love you..." Nanao blushed prettily and she snuggled even closer to him. They both drifted off into sleep peacefully, their heartbeats matching each other's.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_This feels good. _An hour later, Kyoraku awoke first. He glanced down to see his lieutenant lying against him and it made him feel about a million times better. Casually, he draped one arm around her waist as he felt her stir. "Kyoraku taicho… Good morning…"

"Good morning, my lovely Nanao-chan~" He smiled warmly at her as Nanao's cheeks slowly turned red.

"Merry Christmas taicho!" Kyoraku chuckled. "I forgot to get you a present…" Nanao sounded remorseful.

"Don't worry Nanao, just meet me outside the barracks tonight at around 11:30 okay?" Kyoraku smiled warmly at her and she blushed under his never-wavering gaze. Shyly nodding, she agreed and got off the couch to change her clothes and to wash up.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

At 11:50, Nanao stood outside in the cold with her scarf on and her earmuffs firmly clamped to her head. Kyoraku was late again. She breathed hot air onto her freezing hands and suddenly, from behind her, someone enveloped her in a giant bear hug. Nanao turned around to see that it was Kyoraku, beaming at her.

He gently took his treasured pink kimono and he placed it on her shoulders. Holding her shaking hands in his, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek just as she was about to scold him for being late.

They stood there for what felt like forever in the same position. Kyoraku stared into Nanao's eyes and she stared back, refusing to back down. As the snow fell all around them, the moment felt magical. Then, all of a sudden, Nanao heard the clock strike midnight. And as it did, all the lights that Kyoraku had secretly placed everywhere lit up.

It was like a winter wonderland.

Nanao squealed in delight as she smiled widely at what her captain had done for her. He had stood out here in the freezing cold draping all these lights just for her. Just for _her. _

"Nanao." Kyoraku called quietly and Nanao spun around. Capturing her lips within his, Kyoraku hugged her waist tightly and tugged her towards him. They both fell over into the snow laughing loudly. Then when the laughter subsided, Kyoraku leaned in to kiss her again.

Gladly, Nanao's lips met his and they both closed their eyes to savor the moment. To Nanao, his lips tasted sweet. They tasted like him. To Kyoraku, her lips tasted like all he ever wanted and all he ever would.

When they finally broke apart, Kyoraku quietly pointed something out to Nanao. "Nanao-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Look above us."

And she did. Above them, was a single mistletoe, shining brightly, reflecting in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it ~ :)<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
